Hearts That Make Friends
by Mus4u
Summary: You can take the boy out of the country, but not the country out of the boy. Or, Eliot helps the new guy, Alec, around school on his first day.


Another prompt fill for more hs_bingo card. Prompt was 'New Kid'. This stands alone but I'll probably come back and write more later. After I fill some bingos.

I do not own Leverage

* * *

In the hallways of any given, over crowded High School the traffic made up of students and faculty was dangerous to say the least. There was a constant flow that wasn't hindered by open lockers, stopped pedestrians having a morning chat, or the lost, confused new kid that didn't know what he was doing. The first time Eliot's eyes landed on Alec Hardison that was what he saw. The teen was turning helplessly around in a circle, being jostled every few seconds by the uncaring student body; his head swiveled side-to-side and the one time he tried to get the attention of a passing teacher it was Mrs. Stuart the (very old, very deaf) art teacher. He threw up his hands in defeat and that was the exact moment Eliot had finally shouldered his way over.

"Lost Buddy?" Eliot stopped in front of him and didn't let the continuing flow of traffic bother him in the least.

'Buddy' rolled his eyes, "What do you think, _pal_?" Eliot chuckled and his new dark-skinned friend's eyes widen and his mouth snapped shut. "That was rude, my bad."

"No problem," And he meant it, the guy wasn't too bad. "Name's Eliot Spencer. Where are you heading?" He held out his hand and the teen was slow to take it. He looked a little suspicious actually.

"Alec Hardison; I'm suppose to be in Intro to Computers." Alec then preceded to mutter to himself, "Like _I_ need an introduction." Eliot gave him a glance over and even though Alec didn't look like a computer nerd his comment said otherwise.

Eliot grinned and turned Alec around with a hand on his shoulder. "You're in luck. Computer classes are in the basement and so it the shop, which is where I'm headed." Alec kind of grinned, but it looked more forced.

"Thanks man, life saver." Eliot got the feeling he was being reluctantly followed to first period. Eliot dropped him off at the computer labs and once inside the classroom Alec was more at ease and took his seat quickly. The girl next to him gave Alec an appreciative glance over and Eliot decided he had done enough standing at the door watching. He did like the guy though, Eliot thought with a little more time they'd really click. And he wanted to introduce him to his friends. Damn new kids; they were like strays for Eliot...or more for Nate since the senior had been the one to originally bring them together; slowly, one by one.

He thought he was being a bit of an idiot waiting for Alec to come out of the lab but he wanted to make sure he got to his next class. The in-school exit for the basement dropped a student right in the heart of the school and there were three different directions they could go. He really was just waiting to make sure the kid got to class. He snorted at his own insistence.

Alec came out of the room with an agitated step and his face dark from being flushed. Eliot grinned, "Rough first class?"

He gave Eliot a strange look and glanced around the emptying hall. "Um, yeah." Alec turned and started walking toward the stairs. "Between the idiot they have teaching the class and Miss. Flirts-way-to-heavy; yeah it could be described as 'rough'. Y'know what," Alec halted, causing a group of giggling girls to swerve around them. "What are you doing? You the welcome committee or something?" That suspicious look was in Alec's eyes again. Eliot bristled for a moment, ready to rip into him for not being able to accept some simple kindness but stopped. Alec was twitching nervously and was still glancing around; he was scooping the place out, keeping his exits open; it added up quickly. Alec was waiting to be jumped; computer nerd with a motor mouth. Bullies daydream.

"Hey man," Eliot put up his hands, palm out. "I'm just a nice guy trying to help the new kid around."

Alec looked him up and down, eyes narrowed. "You're not from around here?" Eliot chuckled, he was sure his thick drawl gave that away.

"Moved here half-way through eighth grade. This place can be..." Eliot didn't have any way of describing the city high school. Other than it was completely different than the one-lane town he had grown up in.

"Freakin' scary as Hell?" Alec supplied helpful, Eliot laughed.

"Something like that." Eliot turned and started walking again. "So where you headed now?"

Alec took three strides and his long legs had him caught up to Eliot. He shoved his hand into his back pocket and came out with a piece of paper that had been folded and unfolded enough that holes were starting to wear at the multiple corners. "...Uh, looks like English 10."

"With Ms. Briar?" Another glance and nod. "Cool, we've got that class together." Eliot snatched the schedule out of Alec's hands with minimal protesting. "Give me a second." Eliot started ticking off the classes and reversing to the other side where a map of the school was. "Okay, Comp basement," he circled the classroom and dragged the pen through the halls and landed at Ms. Briar's class. "Then PoliSci, that's two over and on the left," he flipped back and forth drawing a line through the maze of school circling each class as he got to it. "There you go. After English I'll be going a different way but this should get you to class." He handed the schedule over and Alec looked at it.

"Thanks, Eliot. This is awesome." Alec grinned and Eliot returned it; more because Alec finally didn't look suspicious of him.

"Don't worry about it. Someone did similar for me last year. Saved my ass." In a lot of ways. Nate helped build the reputation Eliot. Eliot wasn't the tallest of guys in this school or his last and he handled the occasional dickhead who thought they could get some of their own Rep beating up Freshmeat.

Eliot guided Alec to the back of the classroom and directed him into the empty chair in front of his desk. Class flew by with Alec supplying hushed commentary over his shoulder about _Lord of the Flies_. A few times Mrs. Briar tried to trip him up with a discussion question but Alec always had something to say and more often than not she had to stop him as he spiraled away from the original subject. He flashed Eliot a grin every time it happen. When class was over they both hung back waiting for the classroom to empty some.

"We're on third lunch together. Sit with me and I'll introduce you to my friends." Alec scuffed his foot once, his face flushed. "Did you pack something?"

Alec shook his head, "Nope. Long line waiting for me."

"Skip it, not necessary." Alec tilted his head but Eliot only grinned in response. Good thing Sophie was preoccupied with the play.

"If you say so. I'll catch you later then." Alec threw up his hand before taking off toward the PoliSci classroom. Eliot turned and headed for Algebra. Alec was a strange dude, but he liked him.

He blew past the lunch line his own mini-cooler swinging gently in his hand. Nate and Parker were already at their lunch table and by the way Nate was massaging his forehead Parker's new habit of sniffing them hello was going strong. He set his lunch box down and both of them perked up. Eliot grinned and slapped his hand on top when Nate got grabby hands. "Now, what have I said about waiting."

Parker pouted, "Sophie isn't coming today. Lets get started."

"No, but someone else is." Eliot scanned his eyes around the lunch room. Alec came shuffling in trying to avoid the stampede of students coming to lunch and the ones trying to leave for class. "Hey!" he waved his hand but Alec didn't even look up, "Hardison!" That got his attention and the teen jumped a foot before looking around wildly.

"Who's that?" Nate tipped his chair back and watched (stalked) Alec's progress through the masses. He maneuvered it well, weaving around students and missed two trays of food when someone turned.

Eliot pulled out Alec's chair for him and gestured for him to take a seat. "Guys, this is Alec Hardison. Alec, Nate Ford and Parker." Alec took Nate's hand and they shook briefly. Nate was giving Eliot an interested look and Eliot was ignoring it.

"Parker..?" Alec went for Parker's but she beat him to it by pushing herself up on to her feet and sniffed him right behind the ear.

"Just Parker," She grinned and Alec's mouth was hanging open. "And you smell like nervous. Have you been sweating?"

"I...what...huh?" Alec looked desperately between Eliot and Parker.

"Don't worry about that," Eliot waved her back to her side of the table. "She's odd."

"Putting it mildly there Eliot." Nate smirked, looking between Eliot and Alec curiously; nothing was simple for the senior. It was all puzzles and reading between the lines. Parker grinned and she was curiosity brought to life. By the sneaky looks Alec thought he was giving her he found something to be interested about too.

Eliot ignored both of them and Parker set out the plates while Eliot removed several plastic containers. "I've got chicken salad, fresh baked rye, my Mama's famous mac'n'cheese. And this," He set a special container to the side, "is desert." He dressed their plates and handed them out. "Don't forget the apple slices, I made carmel to go with them. Do you have any food allergies? Peanut, milk?"

"Seriously?" Alec looked between his plate and Eliot. "Seriously? You made this, all of this?"

Eliot grinned, "Yeah, I made it all. Well, the apples came from my granddad's farm and the chicken came from the farmer's market." Alec gave him a blank stare. "I like to cook. Do you have any allergies?"

"Not that I know of." Alec was starting to look like he might have fallen into the Twilight Zone and he hadn't figured out if he was going to rock with the flow or swim against the current. Nate and Eliot dug into their sandwiches and Alec moved the macaroni around the plate.

"It's not going to bite," Nate grinned.

"And Eliot doesn't like when people don't try his food. You wouldn't like him when he's angry." Parker gave him her serious look but it was so close to her crazy look that Alec got them confused. He picked up his sandwich and took a big bite.

"Oh, my God," he moaned. "What the hell?" He took another bite and then another. "This is so much better than cafeteria food and restaurant food. You should be a chef. You'll make millions." Alec mumbled more praise but it was muffled by his full mouth. Nate and Parker looked disturbed and Eliot couldn't stop grinning. He hadn't gotten that sort of reaction in a long time. Not since he moved from home and couldn't cook for his Aunt Becky.

"Like?" Nate asked, finally amused.

"I'm never eating school food again. I hope you know. You're stuck with me." Eliot wasn't broken up about that declaration.

Eliot started eating his own meal. "Not a problem, friend." Alec looked over and grinned at him. Parker was smiling her 'I just had a brilliant idea and I'm going to share it' smile.

"I like him," Parker announced. "Are we going to keep him, too?" Nate chuckled and pat her shoulder.

"I think we can manage," Nate said. Alec looked confused and suspicious again, but he was smiling. He didn't mind whatever agreement happening around him. Eliot smiled, now they just had to introduce him to Sophie; his smile widen, she was going to adopt him like she did Parker and then him. His musings came to be when the cafeteria doors swung open; Sophie glided into the room. Her skirt flowed around her and her head was held high. Nate groaned and covered his face; Eliot wasn't comforted either. He knew the look.

Sophie collapsed onto the table. "There is no justice in the world," she moaned.

Parker perked up, "Did they tell you not to come back?"

Sophie looked horrified, "No! They just didn't need my creative input as the understudy's understudy." There was a beat, then, "_Why_ would they tell me to not come back, Parker?" Sophie grabbed Nate's plate with his half-eaten lunch and started eating it. Nate tried to protest but he got the glare.

"No reason!" Parker squeaked and her hand shot under the table; Eliot presumed to rub the spot Nate pinched her. "You are a fantastic actress, Sophie." Eliot gave Parker a little nod; they had practiced saying that for a whole day so she could say it without snorting.

Sophie smiled at the praise. "Oh, Eliot, this is fantastic as usual."

"Glad you're enjoying it," Nate muttered, but he grabbed the container with extra macaroni and ate that.

"Oh!" Sophie's eyes lit up when she landed on Alec for more than a glance over. "Who are you?"

Alec blushed, "I-um, I'm Alec," He held out his hand.

"Sophie Devereaux, it's a pleasure. Where did you come from?" Sophie smiled and rested her chin in her hand. Nate tried to steal back his chicken salad sandwich but Sophie smacked his hand away.

Alec rubbed the back of his neck, "My Nana and me moved here from a small southern California town. And Eliot invited me to lunch."

Sophie glanced at him, "Oh, did he now." Eliot groaned and tried to quickly shift the conversation.

"Wow, Cali to Boston. That's a trip." Eliot whistled.

"Like Kentucky to Boston," Alec shot back with a grin.

Eliot raised a brow, "How did you guess Kentucky?" Alec shrugged and gave him a smirk. He really did wonder how Alec figured his home state; Eliot had never said.

Nate leaned forward, grin spreading across his lips. "Out on a limb here, but you're the hacker that broke into the school's systems this morning." Alec's face drained of color and he looked sickly. "Hm, interesting. They think it came from out of the school," A fraction of the worry/dread/terror melted off Alec's face. "What were you looking for? So many systems were hit at once no one knows what was actually being looked through."

Alec stammered a moment before gaining his verbal footing. "Mostly I wanted to know who the friendly but mildly creepy dude who helped me find first period was. Then while I was in there I wanted to throw a party for the systems. Y-you wont..." Eliot was a little torn on being considered 'mildly creepy'. He hadn't been that bad, had he? Then he was just interested to hear more about the hack. He hadn't heard anything himself but Nate had eyes and ears all over the place, and the guy had a knack for getting the information he wanted.

Nate waved his hand, "No, you're a part of our group. We watch out for each other here." Alec let out a whoosh of air that he must have been holding the whole time. He looked around the small group. Sophie was still studying him; probably taking apart and rebuilding every little tick and gesture for the bigger meaning. Nate was shaking his head and was definitely more curious about Alec than Alec should have felt comfortable with. Parker was switching the contents of the two students who had been unfortunate enough to stop at the table behind theirs; when she felt Alec's eyes on her she looked up and gave him a dazzlingly confused smile before going back to her task. Eliot grinned.

"So," Nate said. He looked at Alec, amused smile ghosting over his lips. "Just so we're on the same page. You've been a student here for half-a-day and have already hacked the school's computers."

"Yep," Alec agreed, nodding his head. Eliot swung his arm around Alec's shoulders; new guy was going to fit in just fine with their family.


End file.
